(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal lens module.
(b) Discussion of the Related Art
With the development of display device technology, a display device that can display a 3-dimensional (3D) image has drawn attention, and various methods of displaying a 3D image have been studied.
A common method of implementing a stereoscopic image display uses binocular disparity. Binocular disparity methods involve displaying an image for a left eye and an image for a right eye in the same display device and transmitting the two images to the left eye and the right eye, respectively. That is, each image is viewed at a different angle by each eye and thus an observer may perceive a 3D effect.
Binocular disparity methods include using a barrier, using a lenticular lens which is a kind of cylindrical lens, etc.
In a 3D image display device that uses a barrier, a slit is formed in the barrier which divides the image from the display device into a left eye image and a right eye image, and the divided image is transmitted to the left eye and the right eye of the observer, respectively.
A 3D image display device that uses a lenticular lens divides the image from the 3D image display device into the left eye image and the right eye image by using the lens to change a light path.
Recently, a liquid crystal lens method has been developed that can realize a lens shape by controlling alignment of liquid crystals using an electric field. A liquid crystal lens method uses a lens panel that includes an upper panel, a lower panel, and a liquid crystal layer provided between the upper panel and the lower panel. The lens panel includes electrodes that form an electric field with voltages applied thereto and refract light in the liquid crystal so that the lens panel can function as a lens.
As the size of a display device increases, a lens panel that displays a stereoscopic image needs to increase in size, and accordingly response time delay and coupling between electrodes may occur.